The Tale of an Avenger
by RoronoaC
Summary: Em uma pequena busca pela biblioteca sasuke e o time Taka encontram um romance ... Até ai tudo parece normal, o problema é que talvez o livro tenha muito mais a dizer do que ele aparenta...
1. O Livro

**First of All! ****Disclaimer No jutsu!****: Eu não possuo Naruto , mas... UCHIHA ITACHI É** **MEU NOS MEUS PENSAMENTOS FANGRIL Distorcidos!**

***.....* = pensamento**

**Nome: = fala**

Já fazia três semanas, três semanas desde que o mundo dele mudara e tudo que ele acreditava fora destruído. O nome dele é Uchiha Sasuke e a sua localização atual é a biblioteca de Madara...

**Suigetsu : **hah quem diria que essa caverna imunda teria uma biblioteca! Fala sério quantos livros, até parece o laboratório do Orochimaru

**Juugo :** .......

**Karin : **Você só sabe reclamar eh? Não vê que essa é uma oportunidade única!! *isso mesmo uma oportunidade única para conseguir convencer o Sasuke a ser todo meu ...* Afinal Sasuke o que estamos procurando?

**Sasuke** : Livros com informações sobre jutsus e alguns artigos sobre konoha...

**Karin **: ah sim entendo...

De repente um livro cai na cabeça de suigetsu...

**Suigetsu : **ARGH! Quem foi que tacou isso em mim ein? Deve ter sido você neh sua ruiva pervertida!

**Karin:** Eu? Hah até parece eu estava muito ocupada falando com o sasuke aqui! E que historia é essa de ruiva pervertida?

**Suigetsu : **Isso mesmo pervertida! Ou você acha que eu nunca vi você com aqueles seus mangás yaois nojentos?

**Karin:** Você é um idiota e saiba que meu vicio por mangás é bem saudável! Pelo menos não sou que nem você menino dos hentais!

**Suigetsu : **ah você vai ver só sua ruiva maldita!!

Nesse momento Suigetsu lança o livro que havia caido em sua cabeça em Karin, mas essa desvia e o livro acaba batendo na cara de Sasuke...

**Sasuke segurando o livro:** Que tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto foi essa?!

**Suigetsu e Karin :** Desculpa...

**Sasuke:** humpf... Tah bem. Mas que droga de livro é esse, "The tale of an avenger" ? Que tipo de idiota leria esse livro!

**Karin **: Sasuke ! Como você pode não conhecer uma das melhores obras da literatura shinobi?! Esse livro é famoso e é muito bom!

**Suigetsu:** heh... Esse não é aquele livro do cara que quer se vingar e que depois acaba... CLAP!SPLASH!

Karin bate no suigestsu e ele vira água

**Karin :** Não conta pra ele o final bobo! Sasuke você devia ler esse livro! Pensando bem o personagem principal é muito parecido com você, tenho certeza que você vai gostar!

**Sasuke**: Karin romances são historias bobas pra garotas que terminam sempre com um final meloso, eu não vou ler isso.

**Karin : **Se isso é o que você acha então ta... eu vou sair para vigiar o Juugo.

**Suigetsu :** Eu vou me secar, nos vemos mais tarde Sasuke.

Sasuke: * que tipo de aliados são eles , quando preciso de ajuda todos vão embora ... e aqui estou eu nessa biblioteca gigante com esse livro estúpido...*

Algumas horas de pesquisa cansativa depois, sasuke senta em uma cadeira na biblioteca.

**Sasuke :** parece que não tem nada aqui mesmo só romances. Como pode alguem como madara não ter nenhum livro sobre jutsus ou historia ninja!

Sentado na cadeira sasuke pensa sobre os eventos recentes e nos que estão por acontecer. Enquanto isso ele e o livro se encaram.... 20 minutos depois...

**Sasuke:** Não pode ser tão ruim e talvez se eu ler o livro a Karin para de pegar no meu pé. *Pelo menos isso deve me fazer dormir e esquecer esses pensamentos*.

**Capitulo 1 :** Yin e Yang

A muito tempo existia um reino onde as folhas dançavam e todos viviam em relativa paz. O reino era governado por um soberano e seus conselheiros que deviam a qualquer custo evitar guerras e conflitos desnecessários. Nesse reino existiam muitos cavaleiros que eram guerreiros de coração nobre e reconhecidos por todo o reino...Mas a nossa historia não começa ai, mais sim em uma vila bem na periferia do castelo.

**Pessoa 1**: Seu monstro! Você nunca devia ter nascido!

**Pessoa 2:** Isso mesmo você é um demônio se não fosse por sua causa a vila seria um lugar feliz! O rei não devia te proteger! Ele deveria é te colocar numa jaula!

Os dois camponeses chutavam e batiam em um menino loiro de olhos azuis como o céu, mas que agora se encontrava sujo e ensangüentado. Mal sabiam esses camponeses do que esse menino seria capaz...

Não muito longe dali outra criança também sofria, mas não com dores físicas mas sim emocionais. O menino moreno de olhos cor de ônix chorava a perda das suas coisas mais queridas e ao mesmo tempo jurava vingança aqueles que o faziam sofrer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hah é isso ae! O primeiro capitulo, espero que gostem! Eu nunca escrevi uma fic com o sasuke então perdão pelo estado OOC dele XD**


	2. Segredos e Mensagens Misteriosas

**Capitulo 2 yaaay =D **

_Grazi -chan: Respondendo a sua pergunta, Não vai ter yaoi nã fic os personagens são "machos" LOL [ Eu não tenho nada contra yaoi! Eu até leio de vez enquando só que nessa fic não se encaixa...]_

**First of All! ****Disclaimer No jutsu!: Eu não possuo Naruto , mas... UCHIHA ITACHI É** **MEU NOS MEUS PENSAMENTOS FANGRIL Distorcidos!**

***.....* = pensamento**

**Nome: = fala**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fecha o Livro...

**Sasuke: **Mas que história clichê! Qualquer um escreveria um conto sobre um menino Loser que quer ser reconhecido e outro com complexo de Emo/Vingador

Depois de terminar o primeiro capitulo sasuke acabou caindo no sono e seus sonhos estavam repletos de imagens de seus problemas atuais só que com um pequeno toque medieval...

Enquanto isso na biblioteca...

**Madara:** Ummm "O conto de um vingador". Parece que o sasuke desenterrou um dos livros bem antigos daqui...

**Zetsu:** Desculpe interromper mas esse livro não é aquele ...

**Madara:** É sim, e por isso mesmo é melhor que o sasuke não o encontre de novo . Zetsu livre-se desse livro

**Zetsu [Branco]:** Pode deixar chefinho

**Zetsu [Preto] :** Puxa-saco ...

No dia seguinte...

**Karin:** AHHHH Suigetsu seu idiota!!! *SPLASH!*

**Sasuke:** Quem é que está fazendo barulho a essa hora da manha! Karin! Suigetsu!

**Karin e Suigetsu :** Sim Mamãe?

**Sasuke:** Parem com essas brincadeiras imbecis! Não vê que tem gente normal querendo dormir!

**Karin :** Hai Sasuke-kun mas…

**Suigetsu:** Mas o problema , princesa Uchiha , é que são 3horas da tarde!!! Você quer dormir o dia todo eh? E aquela historia de destruir Konoha ,vingar o Irmão morto e depois sei lá!?

**Sasuke:** 3horas? *eu durmi tanto assim?*

**Karin :** eh ... Na verdade 3:05

**Sasuke:**Que seja, temos que voltar a nossa pesquisa, vou me trocar e vocês vão preparando as coisas para a nossa partida.

**Karin :** Partida?

**Juugo:** Pelo que eu ouvi nós vamos a uma das bases da akatsuki na vila da grama. Parece que é lá que Madara guarda os pergaminhos de ninjutsu.

**Sasuke:** Isso mesmo. *pelo menos alguém me escuta aqui*

Já dentro de seu quarto, sasuke termina de colocar os equipamentos em sua mochila quando encontra...

**Sasuke :** *com certeza alguém ta me zoando com esse livro, só podem ser aqueles três.*

Quando sasuke pega o livro para jogá-lo fora uma nota cai...

" _Me leia, vai ser bom para você. Acredite pois eu te conheço melhor que qualquer um"_

**Sasuke :** Acho que minha luta com itachi deve ter me afetado de alguma maneira...

Sasuke se vira mas ao andar tropeça e se depara com o livro

**Sasuke :** ta bem , ta bem...

**Capitulo 2 : O caminho para se tornar um guerreiro**

Era o primeiro dia de aula. A academia estava lotada. Nobres de todas as partes inscreviam seus filhos para se tornarem Cavaleiros. No meio da Multidão de alunos dois se destacavam.

O menino loiro corria por todos os lados, implicando e pregando peças em todos que estavam no lugar.

**???:** Naruto pare com isso! Com um comportamento desse como você espera se tornar um cavaleiro?!

**Sasuke:** *Naruto? Não impossível eu li errado... Ah sim Norland...Como eu fui me confundir, se bem que lendo como naruto fica bem melhor acho que vou fazer isso. Sim, trocar todos os norlands por narutos*

**Naruto:** Hah! Professor isso é só uma brincadeira!! E professor eu não vou me tornar um relis cavaleiro, eu serei o Monarca!! Sim o Soberano e todos vão me respeitar!

**Professor :** Hah com esse seu jeito? Nesse passo até o shikamaru vai passar você!

**Sasuke ;** *é oficial o Mangekyo acaba com a visão mesmo!! O nome é siegfried e eu li Shikamaru! Heh mas é muito melhor assim. Ok Norma do sasuke: Todos os personagens vão ter seus nomes trocados pelos de pessoas que eu conheço!*

Derrepente...

**Karin:** SASUKE!!! SASUKE!!!

**Suigetsu :** Ta querendo mata agente?!!! Cadê você!!!? Nós estamos aqui no sol a UMA HORA!!!

**Sasuke:** Humpf... se estavam deveriam ter avisado antes *Nossa uma hora?! Esse livro realmente absorve o tempo! Heh mas acho que vou ficar com ele afinal com umas pequenas mudanças essa pode ser uma leitura interessante....*

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yaay acabou!!! Hah o Juugo finalmente falou algo!!! O sasuke ta muiiito OOC!! Coloquei um pouco de comedia na fic, espero que gostem!**

**AH POR FAVOR, MANDE REVIEWS SE NÃO EU NÃO VOU QUERER CONTINUAR!!! DUAS É MUITO POUCO!! ISSO ACABA COM A MINHA MOTIVAÇÃO!**

**AH se preparem a partir de agora meus posts de observações terão a participação de alguns personagens. Outra coisa, quem gostar de one piece se prepare pois eu vou escrever uma fic de OP =D**


End file.
